ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
In Palm Springs
Previous episode: The Star Upstairs Next episode: Harpo Marx http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HabitCollection.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RockCandy.jpg Plot After spending an inordinate amount of time together, the Ricardos and the Mertzes are driving each other nuts with their annoying personal habits. So, to take a break from their spouses, Lucy and Ethel go to Palm Springs without their husbands. But none of them are able to rid themselves of their habits, and they soon realize that they miss their spouses. It takes a sad story from Rock Hudson to reconcile the lovers. Trivia *What are the foursome's annoying habits? Ricky taps his fingers. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FingerTapper.jpg Lucy stirs her coffee. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CoffeeStirrer.jpg Ethel eats noisily. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/NoisyEater.jpg Fred jingles his keys. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/KeyJingler.jpg Even though these are the foursome's ingrained habits, we never hear of them again. *The imaginary woman whose husband absentmindedly whistled all the time was named Adele Sliff, the name of the show's script clerk. Imaginary Adele Sliff was married to Sam, the one who absent-mindedly whistled all the time. *Ethel greatly enjoys cherry cordial-type candies. She's disgusted by the jelly kind, though. *Before the initial coin toss, Lucy tries to trick Ricky by saying, "Heads, we go. Tails, you stay." But Ricky was wise to her game, because, apparently, Lucy used that scheme to trick Ricky into marrying her. *The girls go to Palm Spring the one time it has to rain. According to Lucy's mother, it hadn't rained in Palm Spring during that month for 20 years. The only other episode in which it rains is "Lucy and Superman". *For the coin toss, Lucy's constant losing kept making her increase the amount of turns she'd get, so that she could still win the trip to Palm Springs. She went from "two out of three" to "three out of five" to "four out of seven." This is when Ricky just allowed the girls to go to Palm Spring, saying that he didn't want the coin toss to get to "223 out of 349." *The woman in the paper who became so irritated with her husband's constantly cracking knuckles that she ended up violently smashing said knuckles with a baseball bat bears much resemblance to Liz from Chicago musical number "He Had It Comin'." In the number, Liz explains how her boyfriend, Bernie, always was loudly popping his gum. Liz gets so fed up one day that she gives Bernie a warning to not pop his gum anymore. When Bernie inevitably pops his gum shortly thereafter without thinking, Liz gives Bernie two warning shots... into his head... Quotes *Fred: Ethel, we've just had dinner! Are you gonna feed your face again? Ethel: Well, I just want a little extra something. Fred: From where I'm sittin', you've already GOT that little extra something! *Lucy: Oh, he makes me so mad! Here he is, hobnobbing with big celebrities every day. Just doesn't mean a thing to him. Ricky: Honey, they're just like anybody else. Lucy: (in mocking tone) "They're just like anybody else!" OH! *Lucy: (reading newspaper) "Finally, she couldn't stand it, and she said, 'Don't crack your knuckles any more, dear. Let ME do it.' And she cracked them with a baseball bat!" *Lucy: Imagine- with a baseball bat! POW! *Ricky: I never did that before. Lucy: "Never did it before"?! Oh, honey, you've been tapping those nervous little fingers for 15 years! *Ricky: Is your coffee too hot? Lucy: No. Ricky: Then why are you stirrin' it? Every morning, for hours and hours and hours! Tinkily-tink, tinkily-tink, tinkily-tink, tinkily-tink, tinkily-tink! Lucy: Well, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I'm just stirring it enough to get the cream mixed in! Ricky: "Get the cream mixed in"?! You stir it long enough to make butter! Why, breakfast wouldn't be breakfast without you pounding out the "Anvil Chorus" on your coffee cup. Lucy: Well, I'm very sorry that I set your "tith on edge"! Ricky: And that's another thin'! You're always mocking the way I talk. Lucy: That's 'cause there's so much there to MUCK! *Fred: Imagine if I let Ethel's irritating habits get on MY nerves. Ethel: What irritating habits are you referring to, Frederick? Fred: It's nothing! You just said you have to overlook these things. Ethel: WHAT things? Fred: Oh, now, let's not be specific, honeybunch. You'll only get sore. Ethel: No, I wouldn't, dear. Go on. Tell me. Fred: Well, here's a little thing- you enjoy your food so much, you eat it with a lot of... Ethel: Gusto? Relish? Enthusiasm? Fred: Well, frankly, the word I had in mind was "noise"! *Fred: (jingling keys) Are you gonna tell me irritating habit? Ethel: Yes, just as soon as you finish that chorus of "Jingle Bells"! *Ethel: For 25 years, I've felt like I was married to the Good Humor Man! *Ricky: You are deliberately not stirring your coffee! Lucy: I am not! Ricky: Yes, you are! Lucy: I am NOT deliberately NOT stirring my coffee! *Fred: I just came from the preliminaries. I'm glad I'm in time for the main event! Ricky: Oh, you, too, huh? Fred: Yeah, but our bout was a little bit dull- all in English. No international flavor like yours. Lucy: Well, I don't blame Ethel, Fred. That was terrible- your telling her she chewed like a cow! Why, if you ever said a thing like that to me...! Fred: Oh, now, lay off, will ya, Lucy? I just went 10 rounds with Ol' Bossy! Ethel: (enters room) Oh, there you are. I want the key to the trunk, unless you need it to play a tune! Fred: How'd you like to hear a couple of choruses of "Cow, Cow Boogie"? *Lucy: We're snapping at each other like four cats in a sack! *Lucy: Any four people who spend this much time together are BOUND to get sick of each other. Ethel: Lucy, I think you've hit it. Ricky: Yeah, so the four of us are gonna go to Palm Springs and share a bungalow! *Ethel: How come you're the couple that's going Palm Springs? Fred: Yeah! Lucy: Oh, I don't know. I just picked a couple at random, and it was us! *Ethel: We're paired off wrong Palm Springs. Fred: NOW she tells me! *Lucy: Heads, we go. Tails, you stay. Ricky: Wait a minute, wait a minute! You're not gonna catch me with THAT again! That's how I happened to get married! *Mrs. McGillicuddy: Palm Springs, where the sunshine spends the winter. Where's the sun? Lucy: Maybe it couldn't get a room. *Ethel: Oh, they're probably down at the pool, swimming and sunning. Lucy: And jingling and tapping. *Ethel: (disgustedly finds a piece of candy she doesn't like) JELLY! *Lucy: Can't you eat quietly? You sound like a cow pulling its foot out of the mud! Ethel: I am getting a little tired of being called a cow! Lucy: Well, do you HAVE to make so much noise? Ethel: Yes. Yes, I do. I have to do something to drown out the sound of your clinking! I'm goin' stir-crazy! *Lucy: I miss Ricky. Ethel: I can top that- I miss Fred. *Ethel: Well, if you call 'em up, it'll just be admitting that we're wrong and we miss 'em. Lucy: Well, we WERE wrong, and we DO miss 'em. Ethel: You can't tell a husband a thing like that! You'll set wives back 2000 years! Lucy: Oh, don't be silly. I'm ready to forgive and forget. Ethel: You forgive, and they'll never LET you forget! *Ricky: What are we gonna do? Fred: Well, if this rain keeps comin' down, we might as well start buildin' an ark! Ricky: Well, we gotta do somethin' besides just sittin' in this room. Fred: Well, we can always go and sit in MY room. Ricky: Very clever remark. Fred: ''I ''liked it! *Fred: You don't suppose I miss Ethel?! Ricky: Well, why else would you be actin' so cranky and irritable? Fred: Well, my liver could be out of whack! *Ethel: What was all that talk about "Where's the sun?" Lucy: (all bundled up) Well, it's the principle of the thing. I pay for the sun. It's my business whether I use it or not. *Ethel: Would you like a piece of rock, Mr. Candy? *Lucy: Yeah, if you really love someone, you shouldn't let a little *whistles* come between you. *Rock Hudson: You're not angry the prank, are you? Lucy: Oh, I shoudl say not. You can soften me up anytime!﻿